teoriafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
"Simpsonowie - Mini teorie"
Simpsonowie - mini teorie thumb|Powstała cała masa teorii o Simpsonach. Na tej stronie postaram się ich wrzucić jak najwięcej.Przez bagatela 28 sezonach, ponad 600 odcinkach, oraz nieprzerwanej produkcji od 1987 wliczając w to krótkie animacje. O serialu Simpsonowie powstała cała masa teorii, od głupkowatych, po takie które zdają się być prawdą. Oto kilka mini teorii odnośnie serialu Simpsonowie, były one za krótkie, są zbyt dyskusyjne albo mają słabe lub mało dowodów aby poświęcić im całą stronę. Jeśli znasz jakąś teorię to też ją napisz. Homer "nie" wychowuje swoich dzieci ? thumb|Według Homera i Marge, Lisa tak jest naprawdę bardzo podobna do ojca pod względem budowy. Inteligencje wbrew pozorom też odziedziczyła po ojcu. thumb|Teoria mogła się wziąć z "Treehouse of Horror X", gdzie jedna z historyjek opowiada o tym że Marge została... zgwałcona przez kosmitę, po czym narodziła się Maggie.Teoria odnosi się do tego że Homer wychowuje tak naprawdę cudze dzieci, a Marge dopuszczała się zdrady. Dziećmi Homera mają nie być Lisa (ze względu na swoją inteligencje) oraz Maggie. Tym teoretycznym ojcem ma być niby Lenny, ale Lenny jak każdy fan serialu wie, bardziej od kobiet woli swojego kumpla Carl'a... Ta teoria jest bardzo dziurawa, m.in. nie ma żadnych przesłanek że to akurat mógłby być Lenny. Teoria mogła się narodzić przez odcinek “Treehouse of Horror IX” gdzie okazuje się że ojcem Maggie jest tak naprawdę kosmita... ale ten odcinek jest niekanoniczny. Zaś innym dowodem może być fakt że Homer jest bezpłodny, nie wiadomo jednak od jak dawna, przez co nadeszły spekulacje że fakt że między Lisą a Maggie jest dość spora różnica wieku, a Homer i Marge często zachowują się jak rasowi nimfomanii, co niby dowodzi temu że Maggie nie jest córką Homera. Ale warto się przyjrzeć Maggie, ona bardzo przypomina Homera, w odcinkach o przyszłości jest przedstawiona jako wyluzowana nastolatka z talentem muzycznym, czyli tak jak Homer. A Lisa, jak się okazuje, jest bardzo podobna do matki Homera z charakteru, po za tym jak przyznali to zgodnie Homer i Marge, Lisa ma budowę Homera.... Teoria jest dość dziurawa prędzej bym przyznał że dzieckiem Homera może nie być Bart. Żółta karnacja jest spowodowana chorobą wątroby ? thumb|Żółta karnacja jest bardzo nie naturalna, więc teorie o niej też powstały. Teoria mówi że całe Springfield, jest tak naprawdę chore na wątrobę. Jest to wywołane przez elektrownie atomową która zanieczyszczając środowisko, skaża nie tylko świat rośli i zwierząt ale i ludzi. Ta ekologiczna katastrofa jest na tak wysokim poziomie że ludzie ze Springfield już nie zauważają tego. Ta teoria ma o tyle problemy że nie tylko mieszkańcy Springfield mają żółtą karnacje, ale wszyscy ludzie z białą karnacją mają taki odcień skóry. Nawet występujące tam postacie autentyczne. Ale, twórcy już powiedzieli, że ten aspekt miał skłonić widzów do zaprzestania przełączania kanałów, mimo to teoria jest żywa. Czy Simpsonowie są bogaci ? thumb|Homer Simpson był w dwóch zespołach muzycznych które odniosły niebagatelny sukces.thumb|Simpsonowie ukrywają swoje bagadztwa aby uniknąć podatku ? W serialu w zasadzie są często pokazywani jako niezbyt zamożna rodzina ale przyjrzyjmy się bliżej. Mają duży dom z czterema różnymi sypialniami, dwa auta, spędzali wakacje w najróżniejszych miejscach na świecie... No ale się spytacie, gdzie są i skąd są te pieniądze. Homer na pewno mógł uzbierać kupę pieniędzy występując w takich zespołach jak "Sadgasm" czy "Be sharps", zespoły były wielkimi hitami i nawet dostał nagrodę Grammy. A wraz z popularnością rosną wpływy. A co się stało z innymi członkami zespołu "Be sharps" ? Barney wszystko przepił, lub przepija, przez co żyje w biedzie. Apu, przed tym jak urodziły mu się dzieci potrafił rzucać pieniędzmi, a prace w sklepie, nawet teraz traktuje jak hobby. Ale wraz z urodzeniem się dzieci, czyli ośmioraczków, musiał zacisnąć pasa, czy z pensji sklepikarza można utrzymać 10 osób ? A Skinner, żyje w dużym domu i nie jest prawdą że wciąż mieszka z mamą, to w zasadzie ona mieszka z nim. Jeszcze w innym odcinku Marge założyła siłownie która odniosła sukces, podczas trwania odcinka Marge nie zamknęła tego biznesu ani nie sprzedała.... To dlaczego żyją w taki a nie inny sposób. Simpsonowie w ten sposób unikają podatków. Ale jest jedno ale, chodzi tu o odcinek "I married Marge" Homer i Marge byli przedstawieni jako dość biedna para, której nie było stać na nic. Homer nie mógł kupić żadnego pierścionka zaręczynowego nie mówiąc już o ślubie za 50 $. Tak więc gdzie pieniądze z "Sadgasm" ? Kto naprawdę postrzelił Pana Burns'a ? thumb|Lisa bardzo wtrącała się w śledztwo.Maggie Simpson ? To trochę głupkowate zakończenie... Tak naprawdę zbrodni dokonała Lisa. Lisa przez cały czas wtrącała się w śledztwo, cały czas nakierowując policje na inny tor. Lisa jest bardzo inteligentna, więc zaplanowała wszystko, wraz z wrobieniem Maggie. Przez cały serial Burns bardzo często stawał Lisie na odcisk będąc antydemokratą, nie przestrzegając ekologii itp. co Lise bardzo irytowało. Burns ze względu na swój wiek, często myli fakty, a czy nie łatwo pomylić Maggie z Lisą ? Lisa miał na tyle tupetu że nawet pod sam koniec wzięła znikąd dowód że niby przypadkowe ułożenie rąk świadczy o inicjałach. Jej ciągle grzebanie w śledztwie oraz fakt że miała motyw sprawia że to ona jest winna nieudanego zamachu na życie. Ale czy byłaby do tego zdolna, to Lisa, może uznała że walczy o coś wyższego... Jednak tu wiele osób mogło mieć motyw, jednak tym najbardziej prawdopodobnym jest cel Lisy. Czy Simpsonowie są geniuszami ? thumb|W rodzinie tylko Lisa ma przydomek, mądrej części rodziny, ale czy słusznie ?thumb|Homer ma obniżone IQ o 50 przez karetkę w głowie. Ale nie można powiedzieć że nie ma inteligencji emocjonalnej, jest posiadaczem największej inteligencji emocjonalnej w domu.thumb|Marge miała bardzo dobre wyniki w szkole, była też bardzo aktywna jeśli chodzi o zajęcia dodatkowe, prowadziła nawet korepetycje.thumb|I Abe i Mona są bardzo inteligentni. Więc czy mogli spłodzić idiotę ?Ta teoria wbrew opinii jest krótka. Homer Simpson - Przez kretkę w głowie ma obniżoną inteligencje, bez niej jest równie mądry i inteligentny co Lisa. Jednak Homer już nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić do inteligencji i wiedzy. Jednakże mimo to ma przypływy geniuszu, a ośrodek mózgu odpowiedzialny za mowę wciąż działa na najwyższych obrotach. Homer jest poliglotą. Dodatkowo, Homer jest potomkiem Aba i Mony którzy też są bardzo inteligentni. Marge Simpson - Mimo dość dziwnych i nielogicznych zachowań Marge jest bardzo mądra. Jako dziecko była najlepszą uczennicą w klasie. Była w tym wytrwała. Jednak Marge jest osobą skromną i nielubi się chwalić swoimi osiągnięciami. Jednak mimo wiedzy Marge częste nie wychwyta ironii ma dziwny tok rozumowania... odpowiedzi jest prosta, Marge jest mądra, ale nie inteligentna. Bart Simpson - Bart w przeciwieństwie do Marge jest dość tępy, ale za to inteligentny. Bart jest bardzo inteligentny, często wykorzystuje to to wymyślania różnych żartów, do zabaw albo do nie stworzonych historii. Gdyby Bart przeznaczył jednak trochę swojej woli zamiast na głupoty to na naukę, spokojnie byłby równie mądry co Lisa. O Lisie nie trzeba pisać. Maggie Simpson - Mimo faktu że ma dopiero rok, bardzo szybko łączy fakty ze sobą, jest bardzo samodzielna. Niejednokrotnie jej genialne, jak na ten wiek, ruchy są zupełnie niezauważalne przez rodzinę. Abe Simpson - Jako młody człowiek był bardzo inteligentny. Podczas wojny dowodził oddziałem, a robił też karierę pianisty. Niestety nadużywanie alkoholu sprawiło że jego mózg tego nie wytrzymał, przez co stracił swoje możliwości. Mona Simpson - Matka Homera Simpsona też była bardzo inteligentna. Kiedy pojawiła się po raz pierwszy w serialu "nie jako retrospekcja", mówiła Lisie o tym jak lubiła czytać. Ogólnie okazało się że Lisa posiada swą inteligencje i mądrość głównie dzięki Monie za pośrednictwem Homera. Jest też problem "genu Simpsonów", ale wobec niego też jest teoria. Dziadek Homera żyje ? thumb|Angielskojęzyczna wikia Simpsons wciąż pozostawia Orville'a przy życiu. thumb|Orville J. Simpson, dziadek Homera, powinien mieć ponad 110 lat.Powiecie co w tym dziwnego, przecież często 36/38 latkowie wciąż mają dziadków. Tak ale już ojciec Homera jest w bardzo podeszłym wieku, 83 lata, a co dopiero jeszcze ojciec Aba. Mało tego, najstarszy z rodzeństwa Aba, który już nie żyje, miał ponad 90 lat. Tak więc czy istnieje szansa na to że dziadek Homera może żyć mając ponad 110 lat ? Otóż śmierć Orville'a J. Simpsona nigdy nie została w 100% potwierdzona, wręcz przeciwnie Homer twierdzi że jego dziadek żyje. Abe bardzo niechętnie wspomina swojego ojca, być może jest on skończonym chamem którego postępowanie było tak okrutne, że postępowanie Homera i Aba może się równać z tytułem ojców roku. Orville wcale nie byłby najstarszym bohaterem serialu który wystąpiłby w serialu, matka Burns'a miała w chwili śmierci 122 lata, notabene tyle wynosi rekord świata w wieku człowieka. Jedynie na początku serialu gdy Bart trafił do nieba pojawił się on, ale dusił tam Aba (podobnie jak to robi Homer z Bartem) więc tak naprawdę nie było tam ani Aba ani Orville'a, po za tym Orville wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Teorie można bardzo łatwo potwierdzić albo obalić, wystarczy docinek o tym że Homer udaje się na grób swego dziadka, albo go odwiedza... Mona Simpson żyje thumb|Jeżeli faktycznie żyje i nie pojawiła się przez 10 sezonów, to czy pokazała jaką to złą matką jest ?Ta teoria też jest dość mocno dziurawa. Teoretycznie, Mona tak naprawdę upozorowała swoją śmierć aby nie uciekać już przed policją. Dlatego przybyła do domu Homera aby ten mógł pochować matkę, a wraz z tym, wyeliminować swoją przeszłość. Dlatego też kazała się skremować, aby nikt już nie mógł odkryć tej intrygi. A ona, wedle tej teorii, tak naprawdę podała sobie specjalne serum, a potem w kostnicy podłożyła jakiegoś denata i znikła, aby powrócić w odpowiednim momencie. Ale, teoria jest bardzo pusta. Mimo już prawie 10 sezonów Mona nie powróciła, a twórcy też nie przesłali najmniejszej wskazówkowi, że może żyć, coś w postaci tajemniczego cienia. Teorie może potwierdzić tylko powrót Mony. Czy Marge złapała Homera na dziecko ? thumb|8-10 lat związku bez ślubu. Czy konserwatystka mogła nie wytrzymać ?Teoria opiera się na jednych z najlepszych odcinków historii czyli "I Married Marge" oraz "The Way We Was". Otóż, Homer zaczął chodzić z Marge w liceum w 1974 roku. Ale już ślub wzięli dopiero w 1980 ! A późniejsze epizody mówiły nawet o tym że przed ślubem chodzili ze sobą... 10 lat. Otóż chodzi o to, że Marge miała już dość życia na kocią łapę, Homer wciąż miał prace jakiej można się spodziewać po nastolatkowi, wciąż woli popijać z kumplami, a Marge wciąż traktuje jakby byli licealną miłością. Marge chcąc czegoś więcej upiła się z Homerem, zaciągła go na klub mini golfa i zrobiła z nim Bart'a. Co miało zmusić Homera do oświadczyn jak i ustatkowania się z nią. Za tym może przemawiać fakt, że Marge jest tradycjonalistką, w odcinku "that 90s show" Marge mówiła, że seks to dopiero po ślubie, oraz to, że Marge brzydzi się takimi miejscami, jak i to, że minęło dość sporo lat. Jednakże na tym byłby koniec. Na niekorzyść tej teorii ukazuje fakt w jaki sposób ślub był zrobiony oraz smutek Marge kiedy to Homer opuścił dom aby znaleźć lepszą pracę. Dodatkowo, w odcinku "Dangerous Curves" Homer i Marge byli przerażenie tym co małżeństwo robi z miłością i uznali aby żyć na kocią łapę. Wyznanie Simpsonów thumb|Simpsonowie nie boją się ataków na kościół. Co innego jeśli chodzi o poprawność polityczną. Protestanci ? Skoro to USA ? Nie za bardzo, Lisa zmieniła wiarę na buddyzm (a w zasadzie ideologie, ale kto by się tym przejmował), Homer z Bartem przeszli na katolicyzm, a Marge została jako protestantka. Jednak mimo to dalej chodzą w piątkę do tego samego kościoła. Cóż Simpsonowie są tworzeni przez coraz bardziej radykalizującą się grupkę demokratów, tak więc krytyka chrześcijaństwa jak i innych religii (nie licząc żydów, islamu i małych religii) jest u nich normą. Po za tym, Homer często stawia tezy ateistyczne, więc możliwe że do kościoła chodzi bo tak. Możliwe jest też, że twórcy bojąc się utraty widzów zostawiają najbardziej wryte w społeczeństwo tradycje, takie jak pełna rodzina czy właśnie chodzenie do tego samego kościoła. Bart wyrośnie na reżysera Matt Groening oparł rodzinę Simsonów na swojej własnej nawet imiona po za Bartem. To by miało sens, że Bart, dzieciak nagonce na rozrabianie i strzelanie dowcipów, stworzy coś o swojej rodzinie co zapewni mu sukces. Homer wie, że to kreskówka... thumb|To by mogło tłumaczyć czemu Homer jest zawsze winny problemom małżeńskim. Homer wie, że będzie dobrze więc się tym nie przejmuję. Ale to by świadczyło też o tym jakim Homer jest potworem....i robi co chcę. To alternatywa na odcinek w którym Bóg powiedział Homerowi o tym, że umrze za pół roku. Chodzi o to co Bóg powiedział Homerowi. Czym jest sens życia, Bóg zdradził Homerowi, że jest bohaterem serialu animowanego. Dzięki czemu, Homer, od tej chwili, dowiaduje się, że nigdy nie ma trwałych konsekwencji za swoje czyny. Potrafi rzucić swoją pracę, pojechać gdziekolwiek, ignorują swoje dzieci i żonę, robi tak naprawdę co chce. Jest w wiecznie w statusie quo. To wyjaśnia, dlaczego Homer stał się nieco bardziej okrutny w późniejszych latach serialu. Stracił trochę empatii i wie, że jest w zasadzie nietykalną osobą. Od czasu do czasu, widzi realne konsekwencje (Marge pozostawiając go w filmie), ale w rzeczywistości mało się stara a jego wręcz beznadziejne wymówki i mało smutne podejście do choćby wyrzucenia z domu, świadczy o tym,, że wie, że wszystko będzie dobrze, tylko trochę musi się postarać. Barney jest prawdziwym ojcem Nelsona thumb|Czy Barney jest ojcem Nelsona ?Wystarczy na nich spojrzeć, te same ubrania, ten sam wygląd, ta sama budowa. Wiadomo jaką matka Nelsona ma renomę, dała wszystkim, jest striptizerką oraz prostytutką. Nelson wprawdzie poznał swojego ojca, ale kto powiedział, że to musi być w 100% on, może jego matka tak tylko myśli. Nelson ma nawet podobny głos do Barney'a. Mało tego, koleguje się z Bartem (choć nie zawszę) tak jak Homer kolegował się swego czasu z Barney'em. I podobnie jak w odcinkach o przyszłości, Bart z Nelsonem w przyszłości się już nie koleguje. Dodatkowo, Barney mimo picia i nieustannego bycia pijanym od dwóch dekad wciąż żyje, Nelson też wykazuje dość dużą odporność fizyczną. I ostatnie podobieństwo, obaj podobnie mają słabą psychikę, Nelson odreagowuje to na innych, a Barney odreagowuje w kieliszku. Simpsonowie są całkiem normalni, a serial przedstawia ich tak jak to widzi Ned Flanders thumb|Czy święty, idealny, mądry, zadbany Ned Flanders jest w rzeczywistości nieudacznikiem a serial Simpsonowie pokazuje ich tak jak to widzi pełny pogardy i nienawiści Ned ?thumb|Czy to może Ned Flanders jest zerem ? A Simsonowie to tak naprawdę szczęśliwa i udana rodzina. Z serii widzimy, że: Wszyscy Simpsonowie są przegrani, nieudolni, niecywilizowani. Homer jest głupi jak małpa, Marge jest sfrustrowana, Bart jest potworem, Lisa marnuje swój potencjał... Ale co się dzieje w odcinkach o przyszłości. Lisa w odcinkach o przyszłości zawsze stoi na wygranej pozycji. Homer pracuje w sekcji BHP którą otrzymał podczas walk o bezpieczeństwo (jeden z pierwszych odcinków) i mimo to w przyszłość nie pije, Bart został sędzią okręgowym a Maggie muzykiem.... Czyżby fabuła serialu to pokazanie jak widzi ich wielce perfekcyjny, stary Ned Flanders ? A jaki jest Ned ? Cóż, umięśniony, dobry, mądry, inteligentny, pomocny, przystojny, nie wygląda na 60 lat... normalnie Gary Sue. Jest zupełnie inaczej, Ned to tak naprawdę nieudacznik który uważa że Simpsonowie nie zasługują na swoje szczęście. Ned Flanders znosi swoją świeckość i czuje się o wiele lepszy od nich. Flanders widzi Homera jako niecywilizowanego pawiana, tak to on go nienawidzi, nie Homer jego. On stara się być dla nich miły, jednak kończy się to pasywną agresją Flandersa. Fladers w rzeczywistości jest zazdrosnym toksycznym sąsiadem, który to z dobrej rodziny Simpsonów robi nie zasługujących na nic nieudaczników. To by też tłumaczyło czemu nie ma innych sąsiadów. Flanders celuje tylko w bogu winnych Simpsonów. Czy serial to w rzeczywistości wyobraźnia Flandersa ? Który to uważa że jego sąsiedzi to nieudacznicy a on sam podnosi się do rangi Gary Sue ? Kategoria:Simpsonowie Kategoria:Serial Kategoria:Teorie dla Fuzionka Kategoria:Telewizja Kategoria:Od Zardzewialy95 Kategoria:Mini Teorie